Between Love and Life
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Ross and Rachel fanfic. Rachel and Joey are together, and Ross gets in a car accident. Rachel realizes that she never had feelings for Joey. But for Ross. How will the gang react to the terriable news. By: rossrachemonchan and Lobsters forever. REVIEW!
1. true love never runs smooth

Between Love and Life 

How can love get so complicated? Why do people have to pick between two people? Ross the boy who loved her since High school, Joey the one who had a crush, wanted her for a good time. The answer is easy...Ross, but she doesn't want to hurt Joey.

Rachel: Hey Mon, how did you know chandler was the one for you?

Monica: Well Rach to be honest I don't know, we were drunk, and it happened. I couldn't let him go.

Rachel: Exactly...

Rachel was sitting down on her couch that she and Joey both shared, thinking about the reaction Ross just had. Rachel did deeply care about Joey...but she was indeed again falling for Ross. He was her soul mate, her diamond, and he other half. It was true, they have been through a lot together, but she needed to move on, he had Charlie now, and she had Joey. But was Joey who she really wanted?

Monica: Hello...yeah... Oh my God, is he all right?

Monica gets off the phone with her hand on her head, rubbing it, and tears started to form in her eyes. Rachel noticed her sudden change of expression and went to go sit next to her on the couch.

Rachel was about to ask Monica what was wrong, but decided to let her speak. She could read dread in her best friends eyes.

Monica whimpered at a whisper "Ross was...hit...by a car" Rachel sat frozen. She couldn't say a word. The father of her child, her soul mate…. her Ross could be dead is this what she got for leaving him and trying to move on with a man she didn't love?

"Is he… dead?" Rachel choked on the last word

"No but we better go see I'm soon"

"Okay! We have to go now!"

"The doctors won't let us see him for another 24hours"

"Man, it must be…bad, what do we do?"

'Sweetie there is nothing we CAN do"

Rachel replayed Monica's last sentence in her head. Over and over. Monica got up, and left. She had left the apartment; letting Rachel collect her thoughts. Monica was crying a stream inside but she had to be strong, her question was how do we tell the gang?

Rachel lifted her head out of her hands her face tear stained, and saw Joey waiting for her, the man you she looked at and saw a friend, a mere marriage of something more.

What do you think good, bad, should we continue can you give us ideas? Thanks guys. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. no longer together, but i still love u

_This is the next chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story. Please take time to review, because if it tells us if we should continue or not. BTW, we enjoy positive reviews a lot more then the negative ones. –Authors' notes _

New Chapter:

Joey had never seen Rachel be so upset before. He was also upset that one of his best friends could be dieing, but not even Monica was as upset as Rachel was. He saw her face all wet, while she was looking down at the floor. Joey had no idea what to do, he was her boyfriend now, and she needed comforting.

Joey went over to Rachel and sat down on the couch next to her, and spoke slightly louder then a whisper "It's okay, everything is going to be okay". Then he opened his arms to hug her. Rachel got up from the couch and her nervous system was so filled with energy that she began to yell "No, its not. Okay, he is the father of my child. And because of us, he could be dead. And it doesn't look like you give a damn." After Rachel said this, she grabbed her coat and left to the hospital Monica had informed her that Ross was at.

Rachel hailed a taxi, and began her journey to the hospital. All the way to hospital she began thinking about what would have happened if Joey and she never got together. And what if Ross died.

"Where to miss?"

Rachel snapped back to reality,

"Yes NYC hospital please, make it quick!"

She dreaded the thought of him dieing. Neither the less, living without him.

Rachel came to the conclusion that Joey was a pig, he didn't care, all he wanted from her was sex, and they didn't even do that. _How could I have ever had feelings for Joey, man those "physical feelings" are gone._

Back at Joey's and Rachel apartment, Monica had told the gang what happened with Ross, and Chandler the man that never did cry, needed a bucket to hold all his tears.

He stuttered,_ " just when Monica and I were planning to have children, our baby needs its Uncle Ross!"_

Phoebe was also upset, but she knew that deep inside that Ross would make it and if not for her, and his friends, but for Rachel.

"You guys please stop worrying! Ross is going to live, my aura is telling me"

"How the hell to you know he's going to be okay?" Monica snapped

After about a minute, Charlie stepped in and said, "Hey, do you know where Ross is? I checked his apartment but he isn't there." Monica began to cry even harder.

"Um…um…uhhhhhh" Monica couldn't find the words between her sobs

Joey was the only one that was able to answer. "Ross, got hit by a car, and the hospital just called and said that he was put in a coma". Charlie looked at them all and said "Oh my God. Is he alright?" Monica looked at her confused and said "Of course, he's not alright; he was put in a coma." Charlie sighed, and suggested that they go the hospital, and Joey stays here to look after Emma. They all agreed and left at once.

"Hey Emma" Joey cooed while rocking Emmy in his arms "Uncle Ross is going to be okay, but Daddy Joey will be here forever, with Rachel and you sweetheart" he paused when he say Emma gazing up at him

"Wait that was the wrong way around, I'm Uncle, Ross is daddy sweetheart"

Rachel arrived at the hospital, and asked the nurse what room Ross Gellar was in. "I am sorry, we cannot take visitors until tomorrow, he is in intense treatment right now". Rachel began to get furious, but calmed her nerves down and sighed then began to speak getting misty while replying "Look, that man. Is the father of my child, my ex-boyfriend, my ex- husband, and the best relationship I have ever had, and I am pretty sure he is my soul mate. You have to just let me see him. Just let me see his angelic face, touch his hand one last time. Please." The nurse had began to cry and said "Room 623, wow, you really must love him." Rachel for the first time since the horrible news. Smiled, and then set off running to room 623.

Joey had agreed to stay behind to look after Emma because Rachel was still really mad at him. Joey wondered why Ross would get hit by a car. The man wouldn't even walk out of his apartment, without tying his shoelaces.

Rachel stopped in the doorway of Ross's room, and sawhis body, that was once so beautiful butnow wrapped inbandages, his face, his puppy dog eyes, and that _smile. S_he stepped inside, and a thought hit her when the nurse walked in

"Do I love Ross?" she whispered out loud, the nurse heard her, and said

"Miss, I think you do!"

"That's what I was thinking…"


	3. not ur 1st love but i want to be ur last

_We thank you for the reviews, and we hope that you keep them coming. We hope you continue to review, and we just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. Thanks and REVIEW! No pressure! - Authors' notes_

New Chapter begins here:

Rachel walked into the hospital room lanced around and saw that it was a private room. Memories hit her of when she her self, was in one of these beds, in labor waiting for her and Ross's baby, and they were hoping for a private room.

Rachel saw Ross unconscious, she continued to cry. He was attached to so many wires, and equipment it was heart breaking, and just made the chances of Ross surviving look slimmer and near to impossible in her eyes. The nurse was still with her; the nurse gave her a tissue.

"Miss would you like a moment alone?"

"I will in a minute, thanks"

Rachel spotted a chair next to Ross, and sat down on it, she wasn't sure what she was going to say, She took a moment to collect it in her head and started to talk to Ross. "I know you can't hear me, but please try to wake up. Please! I can't live without you, you're my best friend, you're… you're" Rachel stuttered. She couldn't finish her sentence.

She took a deep breath, reached for his hand, held it, and then kissed it, lifted her hair out of her face, and smiled "I remember you, Ross. I know I have to. But in high school, I remember you watching me from a distance and I pretended I didn't see, I remember you being a sweet guy, I remember your touch, your kiss, and everything about you. Then I also remember you breaking my heart, and telling me that we shouldn't throw away something that was really good, now after 6 years, I finally realize what we had. I love you, Ross. "Wake up wake up!" Rachel's emotions were rising, she couldn't hold in her tears any longer, and she spoke again " I need you please, please stay with me, with all of us, with Emma…"

Rachel touched his face, then she hiccupped, she caressed his bottom lip with her fingers, and then bent down and kissed him shortly on the lips. She then stood up straight and said "I am done". Then she heard a familiar voice say "Is that true?" Rachel turned around and saw Mrs. Gellar standing there. "Mrs. Gellar, I… don't know what to say"

"Well Rachel Green, we thought you and Ross would be married by now, we always figured you two would last forever"

"That's the word Mrs. Gellar that we hate, forever…forever can mean anything, but you are right, I thought that too"

"There's always hope Rachel, we know you and Ross belong together"

Then Rachel heard voices in the hall talking, and then 4 people rushed into the room. It was Monica, Phoebe, Chandler, and….Charlie. What was Rachel doing? Ross had a girl friend. And she was a girlfriend. She was Joey's girlfriend. Mrs. Gellar turned around to greet the others sadly. Then she turned to Rachel and said

"We will talk more later" Rachel already hated the conversation. What was she going to say to his mother? Oh, I know. Hi Mrs. Gellar. I am in love with your son, who has also knocked me up, and now because of me, and his supposed to be best friend he could be dead. But I still want to be your daughter in law.

**XXX**

Back at the apartment, Joey was reading a story to Emma. Emma laughed, and then she said her first word "Daddy". Joey looked down at Emma; she thinks that I am her daddy. Joey then remembered Ross. Joey had to do something, Emma was being raised in a world with 2 men, and a mom, Emma needs only one daddy and mommy, those parents should be Ross and Rachel. "Do I love Rachel?" Joey thought He shook his head at the memory of losing him, and then there came a knock on the door. Joey put Emma in her crib, and went to answer it.

It was Rachel; she looked great, wearing a blue dress up to her knees. "Hey, honey" she said. Then she came in and kissed him. "Wow, what happened with Ross?" Rachel had a huge look of confusion on her face, and then asked "Who's Ross?" Joey shook his head.

And he woke up from the yelling, Emma's yelling. It was dream he thought to himself. Joey went over to Emma, and stopped her from crying. "I am not letting this girl grow up with out her real daddy." Joey said, while packing a couple of things.

He was going to the hospital with Emma, to tell Rachel he can't be with her. Oh no, I am going to break her heart, he thought. So, he reconsidered it, and backed down. Threw the things down, put Emma in her cage, and flipped on the TV. Then another thought hit Joey's head 'he could never compete with Ross for Rachel, he loved her so much, but he knew that Ross loved her 10 times more, and couldn't stand that fact that how he could love the same women for 20 years, even if it was Rachel.' Another thought hit him, does Rachel love Ross 10 times more too?

**XXX**

Back at hospital, Monica was talking to Ross, and Rachel had moved to sit down in the waiting room, because she wasn't exactly family. So, she Phoebe, and Charlie sat down in the waiting room. When Charlie's cell phone rang, she answered and moved into the hall way. To talk to….someone.

"Hi, Benjamin. I can't really talk to you right now. (She paused) I know. I miss you to. I can't leave Ross, especially during him being in a coma. (pause) I love you too. (pause) I'll tell his family right away that I am breaking up with him. Rachel his ex will be extremely happy. She almost had a panic attack in the waiting room. Bye." She hanged up the phone, and turned around to see Rachel standing there.

"You Bitch"

"Rachel wait!" Charlie yelled as she put her cell phone back in her purse.

Rachel was gone.

_That's it for now, we hope you liked it. Please Review, we love to read them. So, try to, thanks! - Authors' notes_


	4. moving on the, but by the rules

_Thanks for the reviews, and thank you for reading. Lobsters forever has another fanfic out called "Ross asks Hitch" please check it out. – Authors' notes._

New Chapter:

Rachel could not believe what she just heard. She couldn't believe that Charlie was such a bitch. Rachel continued to go to the waiting room, and sat down on a chair next to Phoebe; she looked through some magazines quickly, and then started humming Jingle Bells. Phoebe stared at her "I know you're upset, but its not Christmas" Rachel looked at Phoebe and whispered "Charlie is a whore". Phoebe looked at Rachel confused. "Why? What did she do?" Before Rachel could answer, Charlie walked through the waiting room grabbed her coat, and then said to Rachel and Phoebe "Rachel will explain". Then she left into the elevator. "Dam right I will explain" Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Rachel what's going on, why are you mad and why is Charlie acting like that?"

"Charlie's been cheating on Ross" Rachel whispered between tears

"I know your sad, about Ross sweetie, but your gonna have to speak up'

"CHARLIE IS CHEATING ON ROSS!"

"Wow…for how long?"

"I don't know but the thing…that bothers me the most, is she doesn't even care about Ross, never loved him, and doesn't mind that Ross may be dead.

Phoebe looked at Rachel with a suspicious look on her face. "I mean, it is totally inappropriate for her to do that, right Phoebe? Rachel asked. "Why do you care? Phoebe asked. Rachel's eyes widened, "what do you mean?" Rachel asked. "Your main concern should be Joey, not Ross" Phoebe said. "Screw Joey, Ross is the one dieing." Rachel looked at Phoebe and around. She noticed that Emma was no where to be found. "Where is my daughter?" Rachel asked. Phoebe calmed her down by putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder, and said "its okay, she fine. Joey is with her." Rachel jumped up from her seat. She screamed "What, Joey that jerk?" Phoebe answered "Yeah, that jerk who is also your boyfriend." Rachel sat down again, trying to decide what to do. Phoebe asked Rachel curiously "Rach? If you love Ross this much, why won't you break it off with Joey?" Rachel sat there, and bit her nails, then stood up.

**XXX**

Back in Ross' hospital room, Monica and Chandler were talking to Ross. Monica began talking first

"Ross, I just want to let you know that I love you, big brother you have to wake up, and I want my baby to have an Uncle Ross. Chandler is even crying for you, (laughs) I guess he really cares about you. Well, Phoebe wants me to tell you that she loves you and that" Monica paused for a minute and took out a note from her pocket that Phoebe had wrote to tell Ross, then she continued "that she knows how hard this is for you, because in another life….she was in a coma"

Chandler even stopped crying while he heard this. Then he got up and said "Hey, buddy. How are you doing? Wait, stupid question. I just want to tell, you that you have to make it for Ben and for Emma cause they both need there dad. And I guess for all of us too, because we all hate to see you like this, especially Rachel. I can't imagine what she going though. Charlie is here also, she is okay, but she" Phoebe interpreted them by knocking on the door. "Charlie broke up with Ross" she said once Monica opened the door, and then she walked away.

**XXX**

Emma was sleeping soundly, and Joey heard the door open. It was Rachel, "Hi, Joey. I am here to take Emma with me to the hospital." "What?" Joey asked. "You heard me, I don't want her to forget her father" Rachel talked back. Joey said "Rachel, she is just a child; she shouldn't be put through this". Rachel looked at him and shook her head forcefully and then made her way though the living room of the apartment. Joey stopped her and Rachel tried to wiggle out of his hands.

"Rachel, that man might not even make it, you have to stop and just deal with it" Joey yelled at her. Rachel set herself free "How can you talk that way about someone that I love?" Joey nodded, and then smiled "Someone that you love?" His smiled faded away. Rachel looked at him "I got to go" Then Rachel went into her room, to find Emma. But Joey slammed the door in her face. "Rachel, I can't be with you if you love someone else. Especially my best friend, who I promised to that I would never go out with you".

Rachel stood frozen, then unfroze and walked to Rosita (the recliner) and sat down. "When did you promise him that?" Rachel asked sadly. "When you were in your fourth month of pregnancy." Joey replied. Rachel got up, and said "this isn't gong to work, because, I love him. So much! Joey he has to make it, he has to" Rachel said filling up with tears while saying that last sentence. Joey smiled, and pointed to the door, "Ross is that way". Rachel smiled and left once again to the hospital.

_Thanksguys for all the great reviews, if you review for each chapter we post, it will make it better because we will add your input along the way, we love ideas. ROSS AND RACHEL 4 eva!_

_next chapter will be up soon._


	5. a miracle

Hey, everyone thanks for waiting patiently. We really thank you for that, it's just that we were both very busy to continue, but we have got idea struck and are ready to continue. So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter because it will be our last. Because Ross will die. I am really sorry, you should start to write his obituary now, just kidding, and we would never kill off Ross. Mainly because Lobsters forever is in love with David, the boring stuff comes, blah blah blah, we don't own any characters, all that illegal crap. Please Review at the end. - Authors' notes.

New Chapter begins here:

One week later, Rachel was still sitting on the exact same chair, every single day of the following week. She wouldn't get up to get food, so she had an arrangement with the nurse to bring her food and then to pay her like buying shoes in shoe store. She didn't want to miss Ross waking up, she still had faith. Monica had also come everyday, but hadn't stayed there 24 hours a day, like Rachel had.

Monica couldn't believe that after all these years; Rachel still had feelings for Ross. But it wasn't only feelings anymore; it was more like wanting, and needing to be able to live. Monica knew indefinitely that Rachel was head over heels for Ross, and that if he woke up, she would kiss, and just do anything to get him back, because she already lost him before, but now she could loose him forever.

Rachel was awaken by a beeping nose come form the heart monitor. She had a relieved look on her face, and then she called the nurse. The nurse came in and checked his heart beat "I am sorry miss, it was a false alarm" she said. Rachel sat back down on her chair, while the nurse left back to her quarters. "Ross, you can make it, I am here with you. I have faith in you, I love you and I just hope that's enough." She leaned in, and kissed Ross' cheek.

"I love your skin Ross, I love the way you used to smile, and you're the voice in my head telling me what is right and wrong, and now it's telling me that this is wrong. This, living with out you, I just want you to know, that if you die I promise not to marry anyone else, I promise because I could never be happy with out… you. I hope you can hear this, because Ross, if you wake up, I am going to propose to you, Ross you and I and Emma should be a family. A real family, just like a family we used to talk about when we were dating. The happiest year of my life, all because of you." Rachel said while crying, she hated to see Ross like this. The speech that she just gave, she meant it, every word, she would propose to Ross if he woke up. Sorry** when** he woke up.

**XXX**

That night Rachel sat awake on the same chair, her eyes were tired, she was tired, but she didn't give up. She needed him; she needed his love to survive. His love to her was like gasoline for a car, without it the car would not be able to work. She got up and spotted Ross' jacket, she went through it, because well Rachel was always a suspicious person. She found his wallet, and a piece of paper fell out. She went to pick it up to put it back, when she saw her name on it.

She opened it, but she read the back first, it read "Let this be a reminder to you, Ross from your mother." She looked confused and turned the page over it was a letter written to her on the date of June 17th 1987. The letter read:

**Dear Rachel, **

**I don't know where I should start. Today was your prom night, and you looked beautiful, like you always do. You see, you don't know what I am going though, but know you will. When I first saw you, I was blown away, by the angel that Monica had brought home. Then you smiled at me for the first time and that was when I knew we belonged together. But, over the years, I realized that wasn't true. It was just a dream, to touch you, let alone to be able to be with you. I see you everyday, but you fail to realize that I exist, and what hurts the most is that, I don't want to love you. But I do, more then anything in the world. **

**There I said it, or I wrote it, it doesn't matter, I know after you read this letter you probably still won't care about me. I still am the geeky afro Ross, but know you me as also as the guy, who loves you, and would do anything, anything, just to be able, to love you, or even just to touch you. I know that we could have something great, but we never had a chance to be that great. I love you Rachel, I will always love you, and never forget you, because you are the one who taught me that we always can't get everything we want in life. **

**The Ross that you will never be with, but will always love you,**

**The geeky afro Ross, but also the guy who loves you more then anything! **

Rachel put down the letter crying, at the chance she missed when they were in high school, she put the letter back in his jacket pocket and walked over to Ross, and kissed him, not a short kiss, but a long kiss, she had the feeling but he was stiff, until she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth.

Ross kissed back, their tongues wrestled each other, and they did not part. Rachel was on top of him. She had to speak 'Ross baby are you okay?"

"Rachel, where am I?"

"In the hospital sweetie, you had an accident"

"Oh yeah that's right"

"I'll go get the nurse" Rachel gave Ross one last kiss, just as passionate, but shorter. _I wonder how Ross feels?_ The nurse came in with Rachel and was blown away

"Rachel Greene you are a lucky women, people who are in Mr. Gellar's condition don't usually make it, you must be the miracle"

The nurse paused for a moment, and began to speak again

"Well let's get Ross ready to go home shall we?"

"Oh my god!" Rachel was so incredibly happy, she was ecstatic, _ROSS WAS ALIVE, ROSS WAS LLIVING_.

Rachel ran around the corner to the waiting room, when she remembered no one was there, they had all gone home, they had lost hope. Man is the gang going to be proved wrong when they hear the exciting news.

Rachel could picture everyone's surprised but thrilled faces when she came home with Ross beside her.

Monica would be in tears, and the guys will hug it out.


	6. remembering

_Hey, we are sorry we couldn't update earlier, but we were both very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be depressing but I think you all can handle it. Enjoy!- Authors' notes_

New Chapter starts here:

Ross sat up on his bed, and breathed heavily with the pain coming from his legs and his back, but also why that women had just kissed him. Rachel just walked into the room, and saw Ross sitting up and she smiled, and then said "hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Ross cleared his throat and said "Not great, but okay, I am sorry but who are you?" Rachel was left confused, he couldn't have amnesia, he just said her name a few seconds ago. "Ross, you just said my name a few seconds ago. What's going on?" Ross looked confused, "No, I said the name of the women of my dreams. I dreamt about someone, her name was Rachel, but she didn't have a face."

Rachel cried in happiness and in sorrow, "Ross, I am Rachel, are you okay?" Just then a woman came in "Oh, sweetie how are you feeling?" The woman was Charlie. Ross looked at her, "Charlie, hi" Charlie came beside Ross and gave him a kiss. "I am so sorry Ross. I don't know how this girl got in here. I tried all week to get her out here, you know, that I spent all week here, beside you". Rachel gasped, and said "that's not true, Ross. I did. She broke with you" Ross looked at Rachel confused. He didn't remember who she was. Charlie began speaking "who are you going to believe, your girl friend, or a woman you don't even know." Ross looked at Charlie and then at Rachel, then said "you, of course" he said pointing to Charlie. Charlie then pushed Rachel out of the room, and Rachel began crying violently.

**XXX**

An hour later, the gang spotted Rachel sitting outside the door of Ross' hospital room. They all smiled and Phoebe said, "What are you doing out here? Ross is in there, oh is this some kind of sex game?" Rachel looked up at the gang, and answered. "No, Ross has selective memory loss, and doesn't know who I am". Monica crouched down, "oh, that's okay, we can fill him in. Then you guys can be together." Rachel stood up and started to break down in crying "No, we can't! Charlie tricked him, and said that she was me. That she stayed all week by his side, and I can't take it. I love that man, and she doesn't deserve him!" The gang bowed their heads, thinking of a solution.

Then the gang plus Emma went inside the room, "hey everyone, and you." Ross said talking about Rachel. "We thought we told you to get out!" Ross yelled. Rachel cried harder, and ran out of the room. Monica walked over to Ross, "Don't you ever yell at her like that again!" Monica said warningly. "Ross, sweetie let me handle this". Charlie begged. Then Monica and Charlie walked outside.

Monica began talking, "Look, you better tell Ross the truth. Rachel is dying because of this, you can't do that to her." Charlie laughed, "That's funny. Look, I can do what ever I want; I don't need Ross' skimpy little bitch of a sister telling me what to do." Monica gasped and didn't need to reply, she just hit Charlie across the face and left to find Rachel.

Charlie rearranged her jaw, and went back into the room. "Where is my sister?" Ross asked. Charlie smiled and said "Oh, she just went to get you some water, that all." Ross smiled, and then asked, "Why was Monica so upset when we told that weird, psychopath, but very beautiful women to get out?" Charlie looked at Ross, "You just said that she was beautiful." Ross looked and down and changed the subject, "Hey, didn't she have a child. That was a very cute baby, I wonder who the father, is because he must look a lot like me. That child looks a lot like me." Charlie nervously laughed and said, "Well, it's probably just a coincidence."

Ross got up, and told Charlie he was going to the bathroom. He got out of the room and saw Rachel sitting outside the room. Rachel smiled and him, and Ross ignored her. He went back into his room to get his jacket because he was cold. He put it on, and then he walked out side, and went to the bathroom. Then he came back, and noticed Rachel wasn't sitting there anymore. "Ross" he heard his name and turned around. He saw Rachel standing there. "What do you want from me?" Ross asked. Rachel walked closer to Ross, and said "Baby, its you" Ross looked at her confused, he took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. "Ross, how can you not remember me? You used to tell me that you wanted to spend your life with me, that you will love me until I die."

Ross stepped away and said, "You're crazy." Rachel looked at him with a blank expression, she was sure that would work. Rachel just said, "Okay, I hope you're happy with Charlie. That cheating tramp!" she said then left. Ross sighed, and picked up his jacket. Ross was about to go back to Charlie and but he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up. It was the letter Ross had written to Rachel in high school. He rubbed his head, like his was filling with events of his past after he read the letter.

Ross gasped, and said "Rachel, wait!"


	7. with or without you things still happen

_Sorry, about the delay, we both had a lot of homework, you know high school it's a pain in the ass. Anyways, we are both happy to see you enjoy this, and what would make us happy is to see you review. Again, we do not own any of the cast, but Lobsters forever wishes she owns Ross. – Authors' notes_

Last time on Friends:

"Ross, you just said my name a few seconds ago. What's going on?" Ross looked confused, "No, I said the name of the women of my dreams. I dreamt about someone, her name was Rachel, but she didn't have a face."

Charlie came beside Ross and gave him a kiss. "I am so sorry Ross. I don't know how this girl got in here. I tried all week to get her out here, you know, that I spent all week here, beside you". Rachel gasped, and said "that's not true, Ross. I did. She broke with you" Ross looked at Rachel confused. He didn't remember who she was. Charlie began speaking "who are you going to believe, your girl friend, or a woman you don't even know." Ross looked at Charlie and then at Rachel, then said "you, of course" he said pointing to Charlie. Charlie then pushed Rachel out of the room, and Rachel began crying violently.

"What do you want from me?" Ross asked. Rachel walked closer to Ross, and said "Baby, its you" Ross looked at her confused, he took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. "Ross, how can you not remember me? You used to tell me that you wanted to spend your life with me, that you will love me until I die."

Ross stepped away and said, "You're crazy." Rachel looked at him with a blank expression, she was sure that would work. Rachel just said, "Okay, I hope you're happy with Charlie. That cheating tramp!" she said then left. Ross sighed, and picked up his jacket. Ross was about to go back to Charlie and but he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up. It was the letter Ross had written to Rachel in high school. He rubbed his head, like his was filling with events of his past after he read the letter.

Ross gasped, and said "Rachel, wait!"

New Chapter starts here:

Ross gasped, and said "Rachel, wait!"

Ross took off his jacket, and started running in the hall even though his back was killing him. Ross had lost the love of his love once and wasn't about to repeat history again. He ran to the front desk, and signed out and bumped into Monica on the way out. Ross breathed in and out a couple of times before saying "Rachel, where is she?" Monica sighed and said "Oh, know you care where she is? Wait, you know who Rachel is?" Monica asked. Ross smiled and put his hand on Monica's shoulder, then said "She is my soul mate and the women of my dreams, she is the voice I hear every morning, she is my thoughts, and my dreams. And she is my love, and my life. "Monica smiled and said "she went back to my apartment, she wanted to spend some alone time in her old room, with all her memories of you". Ross smiled and then asked "Are you sure, Mon?" Monica chuckled and said "Yeah, because when she told me that, I said that some of those memories would keep me up at night. Then I laughed, that was funny, then she hit me that was not".

Ross laughed and hugged his sister, and picked up his clothes and changed from his robe. He ran out of the hospital and hailed a cab.

**XXX**

Back at Monica's and Chandler's apartment, Rachel was lying down in her old bed, fascinated by the ceiling. She kept on hearing Ross' voice calling out her name, but it was her mind, her stupid mind that made her break up with him in the first place. Rachel took off her shoes, and put them under the bed. Then she spotted something, it was a key. Beside it there was a note written by Monica. The note read, "I have no idea what this key does, it doesn't open nothing. No one is going to read this note anyways, but just wanted to let you know."

Rachel smiled; because she couldn't even laugh Ross hurt her so much. She examined the key, and gasped. She had been looking for this key for 4 years. Then she went across the hall, and got a jewelry box, and got the key, and the key fit into the key hole like a glass slipper would fit on Cinderella. Her eyes already teary, she opened the box, and saw a picture of her and Ross. It was the Ross box. When Ross got married to Emily she threw the old one away, but when they got married she made a new one, even though she did not love Ross back then, it reminded her of how much he meant to her. Then with the move she lost the key, and never opened the box ever since.

She took out the picture and saw how young, how immature, and how in love they were. It was a picture with Rachel in her apron working for Central Perk, and she was sitting on Ross' lap, and Ross was kissing her neck, and Phoebe had written on the back of it "Lobsters last a life time together". She smiled at the quote, but it wasn't true, she and Ross would never, ever be together again. She had lost faith. She put down the picture and looked in the box, and found a ring; she squinted and tried to place the ring. It wasn't hers.

She found the box of where the ring belonged and opened it to put the ring back, then she opened it and there was another note. It said "On this day of our anniversary. I ask you to be my wife, and my lobster for life" Rachel gasped, and threw the ring back in the box and took the box and walked across the living room, and opened the door and saw Ross standing there. His hair wasn't combed, and his clothes weren't put on straight, 'but he never looked sexier' Rachel thought.

Rachel asked "What are you doing here?" Ross just stared at her, and noticed that her eyes were red, like she had just been crying. He had an idea. "I don't know, all I know is that I want to be here." Rachel was confused, Ross then pointed to the apartment. Then asked "Can I come in?" Rachel nodded slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. He entered the apartment. Then said "Who are you tell me the truth?" Rachel sighed, for a second she thought he got his memory back.

"From what point of view, my job, physical appearance, emotionally or all of the above?" Ross smiled and said "I like the way you think, all of the above". Rachel sat down beside Ross on the couch and said "Well, I have a 1 year old daughter named Emma with you. I am a fashion executive at Ralph Lauren; I have a mother and father who can't even stay in the same room with out fighting. I am a blonde, as you can tell. I am a blonde who is hopelessly in love with a guy that doesn't even know who she is". Ross smiled, and asked "Okay, I didn't catch your name?" Rachel sighed and said "Rachel Green"

Ross grabbed her hand and said. "Are you sure?" Rachel nodded. Then Ross continued and said "I think your name is Rachel Gellar." Rachel smiled and said "I wish, and said "no I am not your sister, why would I be in love with my own brother?" she asked confused.

Ross laughed and said "No, I meant, you are my wife." Rachel gulped and said "What?" she was dazed; did he really believe she was his wife? Ross smiled and said "I am asking you to be my wife. Now will you?" Rachel sat there dazed, and said "will I what?" Ross got down on one knee grabbed Rachel's hand and said "Marry me?" Rachel's mouth fell open. It stayed that way for about 30 seconds. Ross asked "should I take that as a yes?" Rachel snapped out of it and said. "No, I mean yes. Of course, wait. Do you remember who I am?" Ross said "I read my letter to you on your prom and I guess I remembered how special you are." Rachel started to cry. Then Ross continued, "This is not how I wanted to ask you to marry me, and I don't even have a ring." Rachel stood up quickly and said "Wait, I have a ring!" She took out the box with the ring in it, and gave it to him.

Ross looked shocked, "where did you get this? I told Monica to throw it out!" Ross then realized that Rachel had seen the ring and said "you know, know, you know" Rachel nodded and while Ross was getting down on one knee "well lets make it official. Rachel Karen Green will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Rachel screamed of joy and excitement "Yes". Ross then got up and kissed Rachel.

When the broke apart she said "Just like I thought it would be." Ross said, "You thought was going to be?" Rachel explained "your kiss".

"Well Mrs. Gellar do you think we should go tell the gang our news?"

_Could Rachel say No?_ She didn't want to face the group tonight, because she needed to tell something else to Ross first, _how would he deal with it? Would he leave her?_ and call off the marriage because she was as he would say 'unfaithful to her" in a way ?

"Ross before we go and tell them I have something too tell you"

"What is it?"

_okay here it is, say it, get it over with, and way happens, happens and you will have to deal with it _

"Okay…… okay, the thing is I'm pregnant"

DUN>>DUN>>DUN>>DA! Cliff hanger!


	8. give me the ring

_Thanks for waiting, I (Lobsters forever) was busy with other fanfics, and Emma was busy with homework, and school, while same was I. But we have decided to add to this story and I hope we didn't scare u too much the last time, because we got some reviews warning us not to put Joey as the father, and well you have to keep reading to see who the daddy is.- Authors note._

Last time:

What is it?"

_okay here it is, say it, get it over with, and way happens, happens and you will have to deal with it _

"Okay…… okay, the thing is I'm pregnant

New Chapter:

"What?" Ross asked slightly confused, and upset. Rachel repeated "I am pregnant". Ross stood up and put out his hand, and whispered "Give me the ring back". Rachel asked "Why? Are you going to shine or something?" Ross yelled "Give me the ring back". Rachel took off the ring, and started getting misty. "Ross, you still love me. Right?"

Ross looked at Rachel in disbelief and said "I do, but I can't. It's not right. It's not my child. It's Joey's; you should get back together with him." Rachel gasped and went over to where Ross was standing and held his hand. "No, honey. It's yours." Ross raised his eyebrows. Then he asked "Are you saying hypothetically?" Rachel shook her head slightly.

Ross gasped and asked "How is that possible?" Rachel grabbed his arm and brought him over to the couch and they sat down. Rachel explained "Remember when Emma said her first word, that night?"

3 months earlier: Flashback

Rachel entered Ross' apartment with baby Emma, and put her in her crib. It was about 11 pm. Ross walked out his room in boxer shorts and an undershirt, and saw Rachel and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't..." Ross said, Rachel interrupted "It's okay, I've seen what's under those shorts, remember that's how we got Emma." Then they both laughed.

Rachel clapped then said "isn't it great, Emma said her first word." Ross smiled then said leaning over Emma's crib, "yeah, it's great; she's going to be a scientist." Rachel just nodded moved over to Ross then yelled "No!"

Ross laughed, then sat on his couch then she sat down next to him. "Wow, can you imagine if we won tonight? It would be a dream, what are your dreams, Ross?" Rachel asked. Ross smiled and said "well, my dreams are something that money can't buy, it if it would be buyable, then I would be broke by now."

Rachel half smiled, because she was confused so she asked "What is that dream?" Ross turned away from Rachel, and says "well, it used to be….you. Now, it's just to find someone comparing to you." Rachel smiled and said "Yeah, my dreams are similar." Ross looked at her confused and she started to laugh "yeah, your right. There not. But Ross, how you said that, they make me, want to….. change my dreams."

They starred at each other, neither saying a word, Ross' fixated on hers, Rachel's on his bottom lip. Rachel licked her lips, then Ross broke the silence by saying "Gleaba, huh? What…." Rachel interrupted by putting a finger on his lips, and saying "shhhh".

Ross eyes widened. Rachel leaned in and Ross moved out of the way. Ross got up, and Rachel rubbed her head, then she stopped and pouted. Ross thought that pout was sexy. Ross looked at her and kissed Rachel forcefully, causing her to fall lying down on the couch.

Rachel moved her hand down to his butt, while he was working the opposite way, up her body. Rachel moved his boxers down, and Ross took off her top. The next morning they decided to keep it all a secret, but Rachel was still heartbroken so that caused her to have the dreams about Joey.

End of Flashback: Present

"Wow" Ross said. Then he continued "So, you three months along, huh?" Rachel nodded. Ross then asked sadly "Is this why u want to marry me?" Rachel shook her head, and said no. Then said "Ross, I wanted to marry you since I was 5. I know not you, but a man like you. A man who knew what I wanted, a man that treated me with respect, and a man who was as sexy as you. Nothing can ever change that, sweetie. You're the answers to my prayers!"

Ross smiled and took the ring out and placed on her finger, then whispered sweetly, "It think it missed you". Then they kissed. It was long, but gentle sweet kiss then it progressed as a kiss Rachel would describe it as would lead to the the bedroom. But instead of that, Ross picked up the phone and told everyone to come home, but not Charlie.

_Hope you liked it! Review!-Authors note_


End file.
